The Life In A ColorGang
by sparklingplasma
Summary: Crystal and her friends start a color gang and fight for one of the most powerful reasons. Btw this one FanFiction doesn't have any characters from the actual anime. The second book does though.
1. Chapter 1

It was just any old day in Tokyo City, the biggest city in all of Tokyo. I had my feet propped on my desk waiting for Ms. Yumma to enter the class before school started.

My friends were talking about how powerful the Color Gang, Orange-Splinters was. I've seen a few walking around the crowded streets of the city more than once.

"Hey, guess what?" I said, looking up at my friends.

"What, Crystal?" Takeshi asked.

"I heard that there's gonna be a gang battle between, Black-Wings and White-Fangs." I said, raising my arms and putting my hands on the back of my head.

"Are you serious?" Aol asked.

"As serious, as you finding something interesting."

Takeshi laughed,"That's so true, Crystal." He looked over at Aol,"You find a lot of things interesting!"

"You have curiosity, don't you?" She asked Takeshi.

"Okay, guys, calm down!" I said over the angry crackling the two were making,"Not the time to fight."

As we started to talk about the gangs again, Ms. Yumma entered the classroom and called role call.

. . .

After school, when we were walking home, talking about how mean the gym teacher was. We saw some Orange-Splinters, members walking towards us, looking more sly than a fox.

"What the hell do they want?" Aol whispered in my ear.

We tried to walk past them, but they blocked our path, I glared up at their wicked smiles,"What do YOU want?"

The smaller one, about my size spoke,"You're money." He answered simply.

I snickered,"Robbing kids?" I started to laugh.

They looked at me, shocked and Takeshi whispered angrily,"Crystal what the hell do you think your doing?!"

The gang members narrowed their eyes at me,"Yeah, you weaklings better give up you're money. Now!"

I heard Aol's voice rise up angrily,"We're the weaklings?" She started gritting her teeth,"Says the ones who are taking money from High School students!"

"Yeah!" Takeshi agreed.

I started laughing,"So pretty much... You're the weaklings here."

"You little!" Said a taller gang member.

The smaller gang member cut him off,"Well, well, well. We have two angry ones and one surprisingly calm one." He got in my face,"You must know WHO I am?"

I shook my head,"Not a clue."

"Well, I'm Splinter, Leader of the Orange-Splinters." Splinter said proudly.

"So?" I said rolling my eyes,"Why would three teenagers care?"

"As you can tell, I'm a teen myself."

"Oh my god." Aol said,"Just leave us alone."

"We will." He answered,"Once you give us your money."

Anger crackled through my body like a firework. Takeshi clenched his fists, Aol took a step back.

I looked into Splinter's eyes in a stare down, I had guts to do that to a leader.

Splinter looked away first,"Come on boys, you can beat them now."

The first three guys came at us, a tall guy with blond hair and glasses came at me. A man with a sweatshirt and a orange bandana on, flew at Aol, and a psycho looking man ran at Takeshi.

The blonde tryed to shank me with a broken bottle, I ran out of the way and jumped on the falling man's shoulders, punching him in the neck and the next guy caught me off guard. He cut me on my cheek, I put my hand up to it shocked, and felt blood slowly pulsing down my face.

I dove at the man and head butted him in the stomach, knocking him down. I grabbed his knife and dove at Splinter, I managed to stab it into his stomach. Blood sprayed my face and chest. I backed away, alarmed.

Splinter fell to the ground still alive, gasping.

I looked around at Takeshi and Aol, they were covered in blood too. For awhile we stared at each other, then walked towards each other,"What the hell did we just do?"

Takeshi gasped,"Why are we all covered in blood?"

"Oh my god, we are!" Aol shrilled like a bird.

"You know... We just beat up a Gang's leader." Takeshi said, looking at me,"We are going to be in HUGE trouble. And why is he covered in blood?"

"I-I stabbed him." I said,"I think I blacked out while the fight went on."

"Wow..." Aol said,"Scary."

I touched a finger to what I thought was water on my face and found it to be warm and sticky,"Tell me.."

"Tell you what?" Takeshi asked.

"How much blood do I have on my face?"

"A lot." Aol and Takeshi answered together.

I looked at them, then at my arms and legs. We were covered in blood,"I'm calling my brother." I said retrieving my phone and quickly dropping it, because of my blood soakin hands.

"We should probably wash this off first." Takeshi said looking around,"If anyone asks us, this is red PAINT."

"Okay." I said trying to pick up my phone, finally picking it up, I stuck my bloody hands in my pockets.

We waited till they woke up, still soaked in blood. Once they tensed up before waking, we left. We could hear thunder claps in the distance. Takeshi started laughing as rain started falling.

"What are you laughing about?" Aol asked.

"It's like destiny!" Takeshi said taking off his hood and stared at the still visible moon, the blood on his face reflected the glow.

"I bet your right." I answered, letting the downfall wash away all the blood on my face and arms. Suddenly, I got an idea,"Hey guys."

"Hmm." They said together.

"We should start a Color Gang."


	2. Chapter 2

Takeshi and Aol stared at me in shock.

"Woah there." Takeshi said,"We barely know how to act like gang members!"

"And we don't have very many friends who would want to join." Aol added.

"Yeah..." The rain was pouring down hard now, lightning flashed and thunder roared,"What would we even call a stupid Gang?" We all finished together and laughed.

A angry yell echoed across the lonely streets.

"Looks like that's our cue." Aol said, and we started running.

Takeshi and Aol called their parents to ask if it was okay to stay at my place. I live with my brother, Spade. He's about twenty two, tall, has a thing for a girl in a color gang.

When we got to my house, Spade was washing his Motorcycle.

"Hey little sis!" He called out to me and seeing Takeshi and Aol,"So, you brought you're boyfriend and you're best friend."

I blushed,"He's not my boyfriend." I glanced over at Takeshi, who was blushing profusely.

Spade rolled his eyes,"Oh please!" He flicked his hand like a woman showing off her ring.

"Uh..." Aol said and whispered in my ear,"I still have a bit of blood on my hands."

I looked at her,"Then go to the bathroom." I hissed quietly.

"Okay, okay!" Aol answered quietly.

I rolled my eyes,"Spade, we really need to speak with you!"

There must of been something written on our faces, because he usually doesn't answer sympathetically."What did you guys do?"

We, uh..." Takeshi stammered.

"Let me handle it, Takeshi." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath,"So what if I told you we, uh, maybe, just maybe, ticked off a gang's leader." My voice got a little higher as it always does when I lie.

"Ticked off?" Spade raised an eyebrow.

Takeshi face palmed.

"Okay, okay." I said raising my hands in the 'I surrender' pose."We almost killed their leader."

Spade's jaw dropped and Takeshi double face palmed.

"Heh." Takeshi grinned."Will your brother kill all of us?"

"Probably."

"You don't know how dangerous that is!" Spade scolded."Now you'll bring the whole of..." Spade looked confused."What color gang did you anger?"

Takeshi and I looked at each other."The Orange-Splinters." We said together.

"God damn it. You do realize that's one of the most powerful gangs right now?!"

Aol suddenly appeared around the hallway corner."Hey guys."

Spade turned his angered eyes to Aol."Please don't tell me you were part of that?"

Aol looked at Takeshi, then at me."You told him?"

"We told him." We said together.

"You guys talk together a lot." Spade said winking.

"You're gross!" Aol, Takeshi and I shrieked and tackled him.

. . .

We were in my room, it was about midnight. Aol was asleep, so it was just Takeshi and I talking.

"I don't get it." I said.

He looked at me."If you're talking about Spade, then yeah, no one will get him." He shook his head and laughed softly, trying not to wake Aol.

I laughed and looked out at the milky moon and the stars, then a sound creeped me out, like a pebble hitting my window. I stood up and walked to the window, there stood our latest enemies, the Orange-Splinters.

It looked like the whole gang was there glaring up at my window."Takeshi?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

"Why?" He said, but didn't argue and walked over to the window, looked down at the barely visible Color Gang."How did they find us."

I didn't answer him, I turned suddenly out of control. I screamed for Spade and I broke the glass to my window.

Glass pieces shimmered as the light reflected off of them. I heard Takeshi's gasp of terror as I landed on the ground, right in the middle of the large group of Orange-Splinters.

All at once they flew at me and I blacked out.

. . .

I woke up from what seemed a nightmare, visions of blood, screams and glass shards.

I was standing in a circle of sprawled out bodies (still alive). Takeshi and Aol, who was woken up by the commotion, stared at me, their eyes filled with a mix of pride, fright, and a bit of fierceness. But if you looked deeply into Takeshi's eyes, there was affection.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I didn't see affection, maybe I did. I didn't look twice. Sirens blared, police jumped out of their cars."Put your hands behind you're head!" One of them screamed at me.

I looked at Takeshi and Aol, Spade was shaking his head, and put my hands behind my head. One of them walked up to me cautiously.

"What happened here, sweetie?"

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

He looked at me sympathetically."Would you mind coming to the station with me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." The man answered bluntly.

"You just asked me if I wanted to!"

"Don't make me force you!" He glared at me.

I sighed."Fine."

I got in the police car and we drove to the police station. I stared down at the empty backseat of the police car. The policemen were talking numbers into the radio and glancing back at me once or twice.

I looked up as soon as one of them glanced at me. We glared at each other, I noticed a black apple tattooed on his upper left cheek.

At first I didn't think much of it at first, but before I could think of where I've seen him before, he turned around.

. . .

When we got to the station they questioned me and shoved me into a cell."I thought jail would be nicer!" I whispered angrily.

Suddenly I noticed a dark silhouette in the corner."Uh, hi?" I said.

"Oh, hello." Said a familiar voice. He came out of the shadows."You!"

I gasped and fell backward, hitting my head on the wall."Ouch." I said rubbing my head. I looked up at Splinter, a bandage wrapped around his stomach area."Hey... Splinter."

His eyes hardened."How the hell did you get in here?"

"Umm..." I gulped. How am I going to tell him."I almost killed you're gang." I smiled weakly.

The faint smile that was on his face disappeared."You what?!" His gaze softened."I should've expected that..." Then added quietly." Looks like Akio tried taking over again."

"Akio?"

"Akio Blast, my Second In Comand."

"Oh." I said."Hey, Splinter?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about that." I pointed to his bandaged stomach.

He blushed."No need to."

A voice sounded from around the corner."Yes, Officer. She was only protecting her friends. Yes, yes. Okay." Spade rounded the corner and looked at through the bars."Little sister..." His deep voice startled me.

I didn't look at him, I stared at the ground."I'm sorry. I know mother told us not to get into trouble, but-"

"Whatever you're thinking in that little dimwitted head of yours..." He could barely finish, but instead of finishing he added something that was barely audible."You Did Not Fail."

Splinter was looking horrified and sly at the same time, he nodded slowly and turned away.

Spade gave me a look that said, You-Were-In-Jail-With-Him?

I nodded, letting my gaze sweep over to him.

Suddenly, the police officer that had the black apple tattoo stepped into the room, carrying a clipboard and giving it to Spade."Sign here, here and here."

Spade signed his name in all three places."Okay, Officer, can I have my sister back?"

He laughed softly."Of course."

I looked at Spade, his pupils were dilated, which showed some kind of fear.

The Officer unlocked the cell and let me out, blocking Splinter, who also tried exiting.

When we were far away from the police station, Spade looked at me."You had no idea who that was, did you?"

At first I tried to annoy him."You mean the super hot cop?"

He looked at me horrified."He's not hot! He's the leader of the White-Fangs!"

Surprised, I gasped."He is? But he's a cop!"

"They haven't found out yet." Spade suppressed a sigh."Thats what makes him dangerous."

"Yeah, but I'm dangerous too!" I added.

"Compared to him, you're not."

I sighed angrily and rolled my eyes."We haven't even fought yet!"

Worry glittered in Spade's eyes."You know why Splinter is leader, even at his age?"

"No, why?"

"Because Glistle Fang killed the former Orange-Splinters' leader. With only his fists. And you know who that former leader was?"

"Who?" To many questions, I thought.

"Our father, Spear Plasma."


	4. Chapter 4

At first I didn't believe it. Did that mean Spade or I should've been the leader of the Orange-Splinters? Why was it called the Orange-Splinters?

As if Spade could read my mind he said."I bet you're thinking why it's named after Splinter?"

"Yeah." I really didn't care though.

"Because, a long time ago, it was called, the Burning-Plasma. I always adored that name." He looked up at the sky, his eyes filled with a longing."And then everything went downhill." He spat.

"How come I was never told this?"

"We decided not to mention it to you."

"Did it ever cross you mind I wanted to know?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes and only said."I'm really tired." I laughed subconsciously.

"Yeah. Okay." He said.

. . .

The next morning I got dressed and almost walked to the door when a thought crossed my mind 'What if everybody found out what happened?'

I shook my head, trying to clear out the thought. It stuck there until I passed an alleyway and heard a yelp and what followed, laughing. I stopped and backed up, there stood three boys about my age, kicking a black puppy of some sort.

Now, knowing I hated Animal Cruelty. I raced over there and yelled at the boys.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked, pushing past them and grabbed the skinny black puppy.

"Killing a helpless creature?"

The boy with gold/brown hair elbowed him."We're very sorry." He laughed nervously."I'm, Shizuoka, this is Tatsuo, and this is Hotaru."

"Well." I said, blushing at the fact I didn't have to beat them up."Nice to meet you three." I started walking away, the puppy squirming in my arms.

"Hey!" Called Shizuoka."What's you're name?"

"Crystal."

I heard startled gasps behind me. I finally figured out that I was on the news, they somehow managed to catch the whole battle between the Orange-Splinters and I.

When I got to school, most of the people were staring at me, whispers followed me everywhere.

I hid the puppy in my backpack, I cleaned it out and at lunch I grabbed an extra bowl of noodles and a empty bowl and snuck outside to let him run around and I have him food and water.

"Crystal!" Called Takeshi.

"Quick!" I whispered to the puppy and leaded him into my backpack with the rest of the noodles.

"Crystal?" He said walking around the corner.

"I'm here!" I said, smiling.

"We've been given extra time to hang around because the English teacher had to leave early, because of a family emergency.

"Aww, I love her class though."

"Me too." He agreed, sitting next to me and lying down."You know, I've been thinking about what you said to us earlier."

"I barely said anything." I rolled my eyes."When did I say something important?"

"You always say something important." Takeshi said quietly.

"Get to the point!" I snapped.

I heard a whine from my backpack.

"Well, it's about starting a Color Gang."

"Now you think it's a good idea?"

"Now that I've seen what you can do, yeah."

A flash of blood flooded into my mind and disappeared in a red memory."I have the perfect name."

Takeshi sat up."What is it?"

I looked at him, a evil grin on my face."How about, Red-Blood?"


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by fast, we talked to Aol and she thought it was also a good idea. She thought that she would be a good doctor to the Gang, particularly because her Parents were doctors and she was training to be one.

We decided that would be a good idea. I also showed them the black puppy, which we named, Saturn.

"He would be a strong member." Takeshi laughed.

"Oh, wait what if he's a mutant?" Aol asked."They've done testing on mother dogs and wolves, and when their baby's come, they grow a lot larger then normal wolves or dogs."

"How big?" I asked, petting the sleeping puppy.

"About, eight to ten feet."

"Woah!" Takeshi and I said together.

Aol face palmed."You're brother was right. You guys are somewhat perfect for each other!"

I looked at Takeshi and he looked at me. We started laughing and suddenly the puppy howled a laugh.

We all stopped laughing and looked at each other."Looks like he's a Wolf."

Then I remembered something."Guys, I have to tell you something." I began.

"Hmm? Aol asked.

"The Orange-Splinters, were once called the Burning-Plasma. And my father, Spear Plasma, was the leader of it." I sighed.

"Is that the mysterious way he died?" Takeshi asked."I thought he was beat to death by a random gang?"

"No." I said, a vicious tone to my voice."Glistle Fang, of the White-Fangs killed him."

"What?!" They said together.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I grimaced."Thats the reason we're making this Color Gang, to get revenge."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day when I decided to skip school and find Shizuoka, Tatsuo and Hotaru.

I finally found them sitting on a park bench in the middle of Tokyo Park. They didn't seem to notice me, preoccupied playing, Truth-Or-Dare."Hey." I said slowly."How are my little friends?"

They stiffened and turned around, Tatsuo and Hotaru just stared, but Shizuoka smiled."Crystal! I thought you were in school?"

"I was! Aren't you supposed to be in school as well?"

"We skipped." Tatsuo said, his hands resting on his neck.

"So did I." I chuckled."Anyway, whatcha guys playing?"

"Truth-Or-Dare, want to play?" Hotaru asked.

"Okay."

Shizuoka scooted closer to me."Okay, you get three chickens. Okay?"

"Fine by me." I said.

"I'll go first." Hotaru said."Hmm? Okay, Tatsuo, Truth-Or Dare?"

"Dare." He said with a half grin.

"I dare you to ask one of the Fantasy Girls out when they get to town."

"You mean, the ugly ones?"

"Uh huh."

Shizuoka laughed.

"Deal." Tatsuo whispered horrified.

"You're turn, Tatsuo. Ask someone."

"Okay, Shizuoka, True-Or-Dare?

"Truth."

"You're such a wimp!" Tatsuo groaned."Have you ever killed something?"

"No." He quickly said, glancing at me."Truth-Or-Dare, Crystal?"

"Dare."

"Finally!" Hotaru wiggled around in his seat."A dare!"

Shizuoka thought for a moment."Okay, I dare you to try one of your moves on Hotaru."

"Oh, No!" Hotaru screeched.

I sighed."Sorry to be a party pooper, but, I chicken."

"Thank god!" I heard Hotaru sigh.

"Okay, Truth-Or-Dare, all of you!"

They looked at each other and glared at me."Dare.." They said together.

"I dare all of you to join, Red-Blood."

They looked at me questionably."What's Red-Blood?"

I got up and started to walk away."My Color Gang."

They gasped, and before I knew it, Shizuoka, Tatsuo and Hotaru were by my side, almost like bodyguards."We'll join!"

"Perfect."

. . .

I led them to a abandoned storage space, big enough for at least two hundred people. Takeshi and Aol were waiting for me with a couple of other people.

"Hey guys." I said, nodding to them before climbing on the little platform that was there before we came.

Butterflies flew up and down my stomach, I wondered if all leaders felt this way."Welcome, all of you." I began, looking around."We are going to be Red-Blood! Or, soon-To-Be."

Takeshi and Aol climbed up beside me."We have decided that we could, and would be the strongest Color Gang in Tokyo City!" Takeshi added.

"Who's with us?" Aol asked, trying to act tough.

I nodded Aol off stage and began again."We would like all of you to join this gang." I grabbed a white bandana with what looked like blood splatters on it, and threw it at them."This will be the bandana." I added."Better than a plain orange or white one."

I got surprised looks and someone's hand rose."Excuse me?"

"Yes." I replied sternly.

"What do we get out of it?"

"Blood and victory." Takeshi cut in.

That seemed to please everybody there, I turned and whispered to Takeshi."I'll need that bandana back."

He went down and collected, and gave it to me. I tied it around my neck. It felt natural to have it there, probably because I come from a family of Color Gang leaders.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around, I heard whispers like."She looks just like Spear Plasma!"

"She does, I wonder if they're related?"

"It's sad that such a great leader was killed by only fists."

It was then I realized, more than half of these people were, Ex Burning-Plasma members.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at the people that were whispering, I leaped down from the platform and walked up to them. People were splitting off and made the crowd look just like a river.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked, a hint of whisper to my voice.

A boy was pushed toward me."Uh..." He was shaking."I was just asking my friends if you were related to Spear Plasma."

Poor boy, I thought."As a matter of fact, I am."

Whispers echoed across the room till it was as loud as a waterfall. I about had enough of it."Quiet!" I shouted over the whispers."Was it so shocking that, I, Crystal Plasma, is the daughter of, Spear Plasma?"

Everybody went quiet, the boy looked up at me."If you're wondering my name, it's Tsuneo Tsuna."

"Catchy." I nodded and walked back to the platform."Anymore interruptions?"

No one spoke."Who's with me then?"

Everybody cheered, I looked at Takeshi, who was smiling up at me. Aol was trying to hide in a corner, but failed horribly. I stood with my back straight and my head held high as everybody calmed down.

. . .

The next day Shizuoka and Takeshi were walking with me to the storage space, as I walked in whispers fell and everyone looked at me.

"Hello everyone." I said.

Everyone nodded their greetings and I grabbed the edge of the platform and climbed on, gritting my teeth. Suddenly, a voice rang out into the silent room.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The great daughter of, Spear Plasma!"

I turned my gaze to the storage space opening, there stood the police officer she had met in jail."Glistle Fang..." I whispered."Glistle Fang!" I snarled, making sure everyone could hear the savageness that came with his name."What are you doing here?"

He looked at me."Looking for you."

"For exactly what?" I asked, motioning for Takeshi to get the members ready.

"Well, I heard from somewhere that a new Color Gang was rising up out of the blue." He smiled."And look who I found as leader?"

I probably didn't know what I was getting into, until he said that. I grimaced."I should be the Orange-Splinters leader!" I raised my voice."But you decided to take that destiny away."

I heard whispers of shock, probably because they've never seen me this mad. Even if they had known me for two days. Glistle looked shocked."Feisty, aren't you. We need a nickname for you, hmm? What about, Cuprite?"

My eyes widened."What have you done with my mother?!"

He yanked something from the space that none of us could see, my mother stood there, her mouth covered by duct tape; her hair a mess."See? She's alive, for now." He laughed psychologically.

My mother gave me a desperate glance, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

It felt like fire as I looked at her, tears welled at the corner of my eye. I narrowed my eyes at Takeshi, as if to say.'He doesn't know what he's getting himself into.'

I snarled."Let her go!"

He kept laughing."Or what?"

I looked over my shoulder, a rusted gleam of something stuck out of a box. I grabbed it and jumped down, and in a flash it was at Glistle's throat."I said, Let Her Go!"

Glistle backed up."Okay, okay. She's yours. But prepare for the worst in the future." He added.

I cautiously lowered the rusted item."And when you do attack." My voice a threatening whisper."I'll be here to kill you." Then I added as he turned away."Just as you killed my father!"

He paused at the doorway for a second, then said."And I'll be willing to fight twice as hard then."

Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

I glared as he left, satisfied that my quickness scared him off. Everybody looked somewhat proud of me. Whispers once again flooded the room, and all it took to shush them was one glare from me.

I looked at Takeshi, Aol, Shizuoka, Hotaru, and Tatsuo.

Shizuoka ran up to me."That was amazing!" He exclaimed.

I rubbed the back of my neck."Thanks." I mumbled before turning to my mother. I ripped the duct tape off and hugged her.

"I never thought that you would be a leader after your father died." She sobbed."Please, Please! Don't end up in the same fate that Spear died in!"

I closed my eyes and whispered to her."I promise..." I let go and ordered Tsuneo, Hotaru and Tatsuo to bring my mom home.

Before she left she gave me a hopeful look.

I turned to my waiting gang."For all to know..." I began."I made this Color Gang to become stronger, fiercer than the White-Fangs itself!" I looked around the room."And we will kill Glistle, even if it's the last thing we do!"

They cheered, apparently the former Burning-Plasma members felt the same way. Though more than enough were new.

Suddenly, a crack sounded from the middle of the crowd. A teenage boy with a black hair and a blue jacket stood starring at me."Excuse me?" He asked.

"What do you want?"

I heard whispers like.

"That's Fuuko Flame!"

"We should kill him!"

"Shush, she doesn't know who he is!"

"She doesn't?"

I turned around back towards Fuuko and before a could blink. Something big and sharp flew into my eye. I don't think I've ever shrieked so loud before; it echoed off the walls and everyone went silent.

I tried taking out the sharp object, but it stayed put. I let out short hissing sounds as I stumbled off the platform, and into Takeshi and Shizuoka's arms where they were trying to calm me down. For I was in a angry flurry.

"Crystal, calm down. Shhhh, shhhh." Shizuoka soothed.

Everybody was freaking out. Apparently Fuuko had gone and nobody had any idea where he could be.

Even with sticky tears streaming down my face I could tell Takeshi was giving Shizuoka a dirty look that meant,'Back Off'

I chuckled and grabbed the object and gave one last tug. It came out with a rip, I felt blood spray as I opened my good eye. I almost puked, my eye was on what turned out to be a pen.

I reached up to my empty socket, I stuck my finger in it, it was shocking not to have an eye there.

I looked down at the pen, dripping in blood. I turned it around in my palm, my pale blue eye shimmered like glass. Everybody kept their cold silence.

"Everybody..." My voice was hoarse, I licked my lips as everybody turned to me."You have just witnessed war in making."

Shizuoka was nodding, Takeshi was still giving him a dirty look, but nodding. Aol was shivering. I heard the sound of people gasping, my purview vision sucked now, I narrowed my eyes and jumped back on the platform. I looked at everyone my eye socket stung like fire.

. . .

As I walked home, Takeshi kept his head down, Shizuoka looked at me once or twice, I think he expected me to say something.

I looked straight ahead, thinking how I was going to tell Spade.

When we arrived, Spade was in the house pacing, our mother looking out the window. I stopped, wondering why she was still in town.

Shizuoka turned around and looked at me."Hey, if your brother gets mad... We'll help you explain."

I glared at him, but it was barely as menacing as it used to be."I don't need help explaining to my brother." I opened my eyeless socket."Though he did warn me."

Takeshi stopped."He never warned you."

I raised my voice."It was you're worthless idea to start Red-Blood!"

Shocked, Shizuoka looked at me."You didn't come up with Red-Blood?"

"No, no. I did, I just..."

"Do you remember that night?" Takeshi challenged."When you beat the crap out of the Orange-Splinters?"

"I remember!" My fists clenched."Should you be challenging you're leader?"

He looked startled."I-I'm sorry. It's just..." He silenced himself, and walked away.

I watched him go, my anger fading. Shizuoka looked at me."I have a problem." He said.

"What is it?" I asked him, walking slowly away.

"My parents think that I'm at a friends house."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm asking if I can stay over."

"Wow!" I exclaimed."You're really open."

He looked shocked."Ewe, why would I even try?"

I snorted."I don't know."

As we walked in to my house, my eye was closed. Immediately, Spade looked at me

"What happened?!" He looked at Shizuoka."And who is he?!"

I sighed."He's a good friend of mine." I smiled, it somehow felt nice to call him a "good" friend.

"You didn't answer my question!"

I glanced away and slowly opened my eyeless socket. My mother gasped and hugged me. I pushed myself away from her."I'm fine, really!"

Spade looked like he was on fire and I immediately thought,'Spade, The Boy Who Was On Fire.' I laughed.

"Who did this?" My mother asked me.

I growled."Same person who killed our father."

"No it wasn't!" Shizuoka said, standing next to me."It was Fuuko."

I narrowed my eyes."I don't know how long that, that devil can stay alive."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, When Red-Blood and I get stronger, we will kill him and his bastardly Second In Comand!"

My mother gasped at me."Language!"

I smiled, embarrassed. I hugged her."Sorry, Mom."

Shizuoka said he was going to bed, I sat on the doorstep thinking what to do next. I pulled out my eye from my pocket and looked at it."I used to see with you." It looked shiny, almost like a marble."Now I'm eyeless, great!"

"You're not entirely blind." Said a voice from a bush.

"Who's there?"

Splinter popped his head out of the bush."Hey baby."

I raised my eyebrows."You taking to me?"

"Of course I am."

"You're lucky I didn't punch you!" I exclaimed.

He smiled."I heard what happened."

"I think everybody knows."

"Don't think much of it."

"Why? I bet you've never had something like this happen before."

"Oh, I do." Splinter said, pointing to a scar on his jaw that went all the way to his throat."I was in a gang fight with the Black-Wings and Reki Ro'meave took a swing at my jaw. Cracked half of it right open!"

I cringed."How did it even heal?"

"I had to have a feeding tube down my throat, anyway, there's this metal bar holding it together."

"Ewe." I said, cringing again."But I have to admit, pretty cool!"

"I know." Splinter stretched."Yours is cooler, though."

"I have a missing eye!"

"Oh, right!" He reached into his pocket and took out a glass eye."Here."

I took it from him."Thanks."

He nodded."Anytime, though I shouldn't help you anymore. Gotta go!"

I watched him go. Should differences matter? I mean, we didn't meet on good tendons. But, what if the two Gangs came together?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, school started again. Everybody kept their distance.

The teacher asked why I was winking at him, I said I was missing an eye. He didn't believe me, so I opened it. He puked, so did most of the class. But at least he believes me now!

During lunch Takeshi, Aol, and I went to the roof. Aol was pretty quiet, still scared by what people call.'The Ripping'

I narrowed my eye, as I leaned over the railing. I was still thinking about mending the Gangs.

Takeshi walked up beside me."Sorry for challenging you, Crystal."

"It's fine, but I know you've been showing off, Takeshi."

"In a bad way?" Takeshi blushed.

"No, ever since I've been hanging out with Shizuoka."

"Oh, you mean I'm normal and he's the show off!" Takeshi turned away.

I rolled my eyes."And just how long have you had this crush on me?"

"Ohhhhh!" Aol popped up beside Takeshi."You have a crush on Crystal!"

"I never said I did!"

"I can see it in you're eyes." Aol chirped.

I frowned."Will you guys stop talking about eyes?"

Aol was silent for a few heartbeats until she said."Sorry, I forgot." She smiled.

"How could you forget something that happened in less then twelve hours?" Takeshi asked.

I gritted my teeth and whipped around."I said, Stop Taking About It!"

"Woah, you turned dark as hell!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"How racist!" Aol said, punching him in the arm.

"Ow. Why do you say such crap?" Takeshi yelled.

"Guys!" I yelled viciously over them, then added more calmly."Guys, I just need some time alone."

"We understand." They said and walked down the steps to the cafeteria.

I sighed and looked across town from the roof. From here I could see everything. A possible lookout if you ask me.

I reached into my pocket, the glass eye felt round and smooth. I took it out, looking at the pale blue glass eye. I raised it to my socket and opened my eye. It fit right in place, I smiled.

"Thanks, Splinter." I said to myself.

Then my phone went off, I answered it."Yes?"

"I'm watching you."

"When is someone NOT watching me like, come on man?"

The guy sounded annoyed, I recognized it to be Glistle's."No, I have a gun pointed to your head."

I narrowed my eyes at a dimly lit laser."Are you sure it isn't a cat toy?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're eye's gone?"

"Yep. I recovered by the way."

"You have thirty seconds to surrender." Glistle ignored me.

"I'm not surrendering till your gone, my friend."

"You know what?" The laser disappeared."I'll let you get stronger. Then I'll kill you. I like fights."

Even when we were only talking on the phone, I could hear him smile. I knew what he was thinking."You may be brave, but I'm braver and fiercer than you'll ever be!"

"And why is that?"

"Most of the former Burning-Plasma members are in Red-Blood."

"You don't say?" Glistle grimaced."They ran away from your father as he died."

Then he hung up with a loud click.

. . .

When the day was over, I hung my bandana on my neck. It was now covered in my blood, still a little bit white. I sighed as I walked into the storage space.

Everybody was waiting, watching my every move. I looked straight ahead, my ears strained to hear any cracking noises. But none came.

Tsuneo walked up to me, his bandana wrapped tightly around his neck."Welcome back, Crystal."

"Thank you." I answered, not looking at him. I jumped up on the platform and sat on a chair that was placed there."Anything new?"

"A few of the White-Fangs came today!" A girl yelled across the room.

"And threatened us!" A boy finished.

"I've never seen you guys here before, what are you're names?"

The girl stumbled across the room towards me."I'm Amaya and this is Bob."

I only nodded."Anything else?"

Nobody said anything. Then somebody called out."How's your eye- uh, eye socket feeling today?"

I snarled."Do you really care?"

Everybody looked startled, but cold eyed."Yes, I mean, No!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I said."Thanks for not attacking, and killing him when you had the chance!" I hissed.

They cringed a bit."We're sorry, Crystal."

I only got angrier, as I remembered what Glistle said. "What happened to my father's Color Gang members. Have they gone soft? Where's the tough, fierce Burning-Plasma, my brother talks about all the time?" I spat."My father was a proud, fierce fighter! What happened to you! He must have taught you something!"

Their eyes widened. I looked around them and finally a guy named, Tomoko, spoke up."We still have all of our fierceness, toughness and pride. But we haven't been told anything! So therefore, we haven't proved to you!"

"You can prove to me later!" I shrieked."I lost an eye for this Gang! My eye! My father did something more important than that! He died, he died for Burning-Plasma!"

"That's true, but he more or less was dragged into that battle. He was to old to be leader!"

"Was forty-five too old?" I glared.

Wide eyed they kept their awkward silence."If you try to blame my father again, I will hurt you like you've never been hurt before!"

They dropped their eyes to the ground, but didn't say anything else. My phone rang and I picked it up, my mother called me again!

"What?"

"Just seeing how you're doing."

"Mom!" I breathed deeply for a second."I have Red-Blood to run, okay?"

"Okay, I won't call again."

I hung up. I leaned back against the chair. Memories started flowing back to me. One out of all of them stuck out to me.

*De Flashback Time*

My father walked into the room in a attempt to find me."Crystal? Where are you." His deep voice rumbled just like Spade's.

"I'm over here, Daddy!" I cried to him, before running happily out of my hiding place.

He smiled at me."You are the best at, Hide-And-Seek!"

"You always say that!" I exclaimed, my little voice was extremely cute. I raised my arms towards him, he lifted me up and twirled me around.

Then he got that phone call, like he always does. He looked at me, his wiry eyes saddened."I have to go, tell your mother I'll be back soon. Okay?"

He never did come back that day, or any day. About a week went by, my mother was devastated. Spade looked out the window. I waited for him, my favorite doll clenched in my arms.

Then we got the news, our father was found in an alleyway, dead. The policemen said, that he was beat to death by a Color Gang. I remember crying for days after that. I had a tough time in school. Nobody would come near me, I was mad at everyone. Until two kids dared to say 'hi', that's when I met Takeshi and Aol. My best friends.

*De End Of De Flashback*

I sat with my head leaned against the back of the chair. Then a idea came to mind.

"Red-Blood!" I called out.

They turned their gazes to me.

"I found out what our most used skill should be!"

The members gave me questionable glances.

"Stealth!" I looked around."Just think how good our ambushes will be!"

They nodded and a cheer broke out through the storage space.

We may have a even chance now!


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day, I started teaching them moves that might help.

Tsuneo held a plastic knife in his hand. I held no weapons, I narrowed my eye at the weapon and then looked at Tsuneo's face.

I did a backflip, I let my hands hit the ground and my feet hit Tsuneo's hand with such force, he let go.

I grabbed the plastic knife in midair. As soon as I got my footing back, (That didn't take long) it was at Tsuneo's throat.

"Woah!" Said most of the Gang.

"I've known that move since I was three." I smiled at them and laughed, lowering the weapon."Its easy when you you're brother ran away with the crayons!"

They laughed.

"Anyway, the next move is a bit more difficult..."

"You mean, that one isn't difficult enough?!"

"I just told you, That One's Easy."

I showed them a double back flip and when you landed on your hands, push off and twirl in midair. Then you landed on you're feet, not dazed. But is confusing for the attacker.

They practiced for awhile, I watched. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my pocket knife that Spade had given me the night before. It had a red crystal engraved in the smooth wood; Its blade, neatly tucked into its hiding place.

I flicked my wrist and the blade came out easily. It shined almost as brightly as a star. I stood up and slashed it in the open air; it cut the air easily. It's sound was a sharp, swish.

As I was observing it, Shizuoka walked to my side."New blade?"

I jumped."No, I think it was my father's, then my brother's."

"Then your's." Shizuoka said."A family Pass-It-Down."

"I said, I Think!" I snapped.

"Calm down, no use crying over spilt blood."

"Wow.." I glanced at him while putting away the pocket knife."Nice pun."

"Thank you, that's what I'm here for!"

"You're here to fight." I zipped up my backpack."This isn't preschool, you know!"

"You used to be so nice." Takeshi grabbed the edge of the platform and hauled himself up."You know, we really need to get a step ladder or something!"

"Quit complaining, Takeshi!" I chuckled.

"I don't always complain!"

"That's all you ever do."

Shizuoka laughed."Do you guys fight like this all the time?"

We looked at Shizuoka at the same time, then laughed."We fight a lot, but that's part of being best friends!" I said, still laughing.

"We're still best friends?" Takeshi asked.

"We've always been friends!" I looked sternly at him.

Before he could answer I turned to my Color Gang."Okay, everybody!" They turned to me."I believe we should work on our stealth, you have worked hard. I see much more in you than what I did earlier."

They nodded and Shizuoka stepped forward."Spear would be proud of you. He did die in a vicious, bloody battle."

I hardened my eyes and looked at him, Takeshi stepped behind me and looked Shizuoka straight in the eye."Who died and made you Second-In-Command?"

"I-I'm not trying to quarrel." Shizuoka took a step back, almost falling off the platform.

"I'm tired of you acting like Crystal's been you're longest friend!" He hissed in Shizuoka's face.

Trying to be calm, I reasoned."Takeshi! Can you just let him say a few words!"

"Crystal!" He looked at me."Can you try to NOT be reasonable?"

I snapped, before I could stop myself, my hand was on Takeshi's throat."What did you just say to me?" I lifted him off the ground a few inches.

Everyone gasped. Takeshi gasped for air, I loosened my grip a bit so he could answer."I didn't say anything."

"That's what I thought!" I threw him off the platform."Shizuoka?"

"I-I'm fine." He whispered.

"Have I proved to you I'm more like my father than a soft kitten?"

"You can be soft, but you've got spunk!" Some of them said, as if the others agreed, they cheered.

I whipped towards the cheering crowd."How can you cheer?!" I snarled at them."That was you're Second-In-Command!"

The cheering died almost immediately. I leaped down to Takeshi, who was still sitting on the ground. When I got to him, Takeshi looked at me."Sometimes, you're a monster and I can't figure out if I love you or not." He shook his head and got up.

"Takeshi..." I looked away.

"And you had no clue, did you?"

"I did..."

"And you don't feel the same?"

"Yeah, basically what I'm saying." I looked back up at him.

"I'm going home, see you guys later." Then he added quickly."Or a rooftop."

"Don't try anything!" I snapped.

"I just need to think!" He turned his head and looked at me."I'll talk to you later."

. . .

That night I went looking for Takeshi, I finally found him on the tallest rooftop in the city.

As I walked up the final stair steps, he turned to look at me."So now you come look for me?"

"Look, I do care about you. I've always known that you liked me."

"Why don't we go out or something then?"

"Because." I took a deep breath."I'm not letting personal matters get in the way of my Color Gang."

"You're dad did let personal matters get in the way of his Gang!"

"Don't bring my dad into this!" I hissed."He died because fear took the place of fire and fiery."

"Legend says, You Fight Harder When You Have Something To Fight For."

"It's not true!" I glared at the stars."What if somebody threatened to kill me?"

Fear automatically filled his eyes and he shivered."I don't know."

"What if somebody decided to kill Shizuoka?"

Rage filled his body."I would kill him with that person!"

I raised a eyebrow."You see?"

He nodded."I see." He looked at me."So I found out a few things about the other Color Gangs."

"What?" I walked over to him.

"Well, the White-Fangs, the fierce Gang."

"Go on."

"They have a weakness too."

"Get on with it!"

"If Glistle's work place finds out who he really is, he'll be fired and he won't seem as strong."

"Okay."

"The Black-Wings, The weaponized."

"The weaponized?"

"Yeah, they have grenade launchers, machine guns, all that jazz!"

"Okay." I nodded."Their weakness?"

"Not having any weapons, they only know how to shoot. Either they forgot how to stab people or don't choose to show that they can." He looked at me."Now, the Orange-Splinters, the Criticized, everything is their weakness."

"Keep going."

"Now, the one, the only, Burning-Plasma, the Fastest, Stealthiest Color Gang out there."

"That was out there." I added."Before the members scattered."

He nodded and before he could speak, the pounding sound of footsteps came up the stairs. Shizuoka in the lead, Tsuneo, Bob, Amaya, Hotaru, and Tatsuo followed, covered in blood.

"Crystal!" Shizuoka gasped.

Right away I could tell something was wrong."What's wrong?" I hurried towards him.

"The White-Fangs! They took Aol!"


	11. Chapter 11

"They what?!" I growled.

"They took Aol!" Tatsuo exclaimed."We fought, but they kicked our-"

"That's enough!" Takeshi glared at him.

"Those bastards better know who their messing with!" I growled.

Takeshi looked at me, clearly asking for directions.

"Tonight's the night." I started half walking half running down the stairs, I grabbed my phone and called Spade."Brother!"

"What?" Spade picked up the phone."What the hell did you kids do now?"

"They took Aol! And we're taking her back!"

"Stop by the house, that pocket knife won't help you defeat them."

"Hey, Spade?"

"Yes?"

"How big is Saturn?"

"Since you've been away? About a full size Mutant Wolf."

"I'll be right there!"

. . .

When we got there, Spade was waiting for us, Saturn sitting next to him, he was about seven feet tall.

"Here!" He tossed me a sheathed sword, it's sheath a solid blue; the actual blade, shiny iron and a silver handle with a blue sapphire in the middle.

"Thanks!" I grabbed the other weapons and tossed them to my Color Gang. I attached my sword to my belt. Saturn got up and licked my face."Hi, buddy."

He barked and looked at Shizuoka, Hotaru and Tatsuo, they looked at him startled.

After everybody had their weapons ready, we set out. I grabbed my phone and called Splinter."Hey."

"Oh, hi." He yawned."You sound wide awake."

"I'm about to go into a Gang battle, why would I be tired?" I sprinted across the empty streets, Saturn at my side and the rest of the gang following behind.

"I hope you've trained enough."

"Oh, we have. Anyway I got to go. Before I do, where are the White-Fangs' base?"

"Broken building." He said and hung up.

I skidded to a stop at the broken building, a small building stood to the left of it, it's iron door gleamed.

A voice boomed out into the night sky."Look who came to the rescue?" He taunted.

"If you decide to mess with my friends, I will always kill to get them back!"

"Very feisty, just like you're father. Well, right before I killed him."

"Oh, so it is you, Glistle!"

"Of course, dear enemy!"

"I'm only you're enemy because you know I'm a threat! I taunted.

"Oh no, of course not, you're just a ant compared to me. And you're friend!"

Suddenly a scream and a slamming of a door echoed through the air."Crystal!"

"Aol!" I ran the the iron door and hurled myself at it."Aol, I'm coming!"

"Crystal!" Her muffled scream was drowned out by the sound of a motor, a chainsaw motor.

"Aol! No, hold on!" I threw myself at the door till a sharp pain pulsed through my body, my shoulder was twisted in a angle I don't want to explain.

I quieted down enough that I could hear Aol's screams cut short by the sound of the chainsaw and blood hitting the wall.

I slowly slid down with my back towards the door, tears streaming down my face.

"Crystal!" Shizuoka and Takeshi raced over to me, and grabbed my arms, they dragged me away from the door.

"Crystal?" Takeshi held my shoulders."What the hell happened?" Tears poured down his face, I guessed he knew what had happened.

"Aol... Aol's dead!" I sobbed.

"What?" Takeshi looked at me, he looked down."It was a whole different story."

"It wasn't you or me who died tonight." Tears streaming down my face.

Takeshi looked back up at me and hugged me, we sobbed on each other's shoulders. Red-Blood watched with sorrowful eyes.

My shoulder felt like it was on fire, Takeshi's head was laying right on it, it hurt more then losing an eye.

Takeshi raised his head."Sorry, I know you're shoulder hurts."

"It's fine." I sniffed.

A laugh echoed through the building, it was followed by more laughs."Aww, a sad baby. No, wait, TWO sad babies!"

I stood up."Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Another reason to prove you wrong about you're tiny Color Gang!"

I grimaced."You're just weak!"

Saturn, who was scratching at the iron door, turned around and stalked up the ramps leading to the White-Fangs level.

Almost immediately a howl broke out and screams of horror filled the darkness.

Saturn leaped down from the level with a human head in his mouth. I looked at him."Uh, Eww!"

I turned away from Saturn, who was trying to crack it in two with only his jaws.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, I trudged over to the small building. I raised my arms and right kicked it. It flew open with a metal screech that hurt my ears.

I looked around horrified, blood splattered the wall; Aol's body lay cut in half. I look down sorrowfully.

It didn't gross me out, it didn't sicken me, nor make me sad. I only felt vengeance; it felt like fire. No, lava.

"Crystal?" Tsuneo followed me in."Why would they do this?"

I closed me eyes and looked away from him."To make sure I put up a fight."

Tomoko came in with the rest of the Gang."Aol was our friend too."

"And if someone kills our friends-"

"We kill them." Amaya finished.

I looked at Takeshi, he was nodding slowly. I looked at them."If you think we're ready we'll fight soon."

"But we must let them let their guard down." Takeshi said."Lets get out of this dump!"

I called Spade right afterward and told him what happened. He called the police and told them that he saw Glistle Fang attack a innocent child and kill her.

We hoped that he got fired, he did certainly hurt a lot of people.

. . .

A year passed before we saw him again, Aol's parents were devastated. I became the most power granted leader. Red-Blood became one of the most populated Color Gangs; we had more than 400 members.

I stood on my platform, looking at the chattering members. Takeshi looked up at me for a second; Shizuoka waved to me before turning back to a girl named Yoshi.

I sat down on the newly placed couch and laid my head back, sighing.

"Something bothering you?" Hotaru asked, pulling himself up.

"No, not at all, why?"

"Well, it's the anniversary of Aol's death."

I opened my eyes."That's right." I got up."Should we do something special?"

Hotaru shook his head."That's not up to me, that's up to Takeshi and you."

"Yes, yes now I think I'll ask him."

He nodded slowly and leaped down from the platform."Takeshi!" I called to the black haired seventeen-year-old.

He looked up."Yeah?"

"Come here!"

He walked quickly to the platform, climbed to the top and brushed his hair out of his eyes."Hmm?"

"Should we celebrate Aol's death?"

"Why?"

"It's the anniversary of her death." I said.

"I think everybody knows that." Takeshi licked his lips."It's a very dark day."

"Feels just like the very same day."

"It was darker."

"It was the same time of day! It was just creepier because Glistle was there."

"True." Takeshi nodded.

"So, is that a no?"

"Yeah."

I laughed."Still unpredictable as ever, Takeshi!"

"Thanks!" He punched me in the arm playfully.

He jumped off the platform and walked past Shizuoka with a quick glare that I almost missed.

My phone buzzed a few times then went silent, I picked it up and looked at my text. I almost gasped at what it said.

'Hello, Old Enemy'


	12. Chapter 12

I stared terrified at the text and quickly glanced over the number, it's name that could be read over the number only said two letters. G and F.

My hands trembled as I remembered that dark, cold night. I closed my eyes and told myself to calm down.

I stood up and everyone looked up expectantly, I took a deep breath and called to them."I have just been informed that Glistle Fang, former Leader of the White-Fangs, has been released from prison!"

Several gasps and many more growls filled the room. I felt the emptiness of my eye socket. Takeshi looked away, a scowl drawn on his face; Shizuoka's eyes were filled with so much anger it was unbelievable.

Hotaru's fists were clenched; Tasuo's teeth were gritting together; Tsuneo's arms were folded an angry expressed painted on his face.

My phone buzzed again this time it said,'I'm going to kill you!'

I closed my eyes slowly."Glistle may have been released, but we have more members than ever in Red-Blood."

"We've never actually fought against him!" A female named, Sunny exclaimed.

"Oh, but we have!" Amaya's voice rose."With the very first ten members!"

"That's true!" I half smiled at Amaya and looked at Sunny."That battle actually took place last year, this very night."

"That's when Aol was killed! Right?" Tsuneo called out.

"Yes, also we all took a oath?" Shizuoka said."To fight when the time was right?"

"That's right!" I nodded."Thats why those ten people still stand before me."

Shizuoka and Takeshi along with the other eight nodded their praise with excited eyes.

Sunny looked confused."You and ten other members fought against a Color Gang with more than TwoHundred members?!"

"Am I crazy?" I asked her."Cause I'm going to say, You Just Challenged Me!"

She trembled like a leaf in fall."Of course not!" Sunny's eyes widened.

"Better not!" Takeshi looked her in the eye."But, you would know better. Right?" He looked at me.

"Yes, I taught somebody a good lesson for challenging my Leadership."

"Wasn't that Fiery?" Somebody asked.

"Yes."

Whispers once again swept over the room, but began to shush as I looked around the room with a glare."But, Fiery's gone now. He ran like a cheetah after I left him within a inch of his life."

They laughed. Although, I couldn't. I was too worried by, which my fate could end up; A fate in which, I could die; A fate in which, I could kill Glistle.

I was TOO worried. Everybody stopped laughing and gave a questioning look. I looked at them with a look that said,'It's nothing.'

A few still looked at me, but the rest still joked and laughed. Shizuoka hauled himself up on the platform.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing important." I told him.

Shizuoka raised an eyebrow at me."That's obviously a lie."

I sighed."It's Glistle."

"We can beat him!"

"No, we can't..." I looked away from him.

"He's not strong anymore! We can!"

"Do you know what prison can do to you?!" I hissed.

"No, not really. I've seen a few movies."

I face palmed."Prison makes you even more dangerous, especially when you have comrades in the same prison!"

"And you can make weapons!" Takeshi climbed up.

"That's true, there's spikes on the roof of the basement." I added.

"Oh, wait! How do you know this?" Shizuoka asked, suspicion growing in his eyes.

"I've been to jail!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not prison?"

"I was bailed by my brother." I soon added as he gave me another suspicious look."Before I could get to prison."

He nodded, his suspicious eyes fading into sad, disappointed eyes."I would of thought that every leader has been to prison."

"No, Splinter hasn't." I smiled, remembering the young spirited leader.

"Splinter is dumb!" Shizuoka spat.

"Splinter is smart and funny!" I realized that I jumped to Splinter's defense too quickly.

"Ohhhh! The Leader of Red-Blood likes the leader of Orange-Splinters!" Takeshi said, loud enough for only us three could hear.

Shizuoka laughed."It was bound to happen!"

"Was it bound for you to be dead?" I hissed.

"No, but can you imagine what the Gang would be called?" Shizuoka asked Takeshi.

"Like, Orange-Blood or Red-Splinters?" He laughed.

I snorted."Did this just turn into a ship?"

"I think so!" Shizuoka laughed.

I laughed with them."It's not like that! It's that we've been very good friends this past year." It was a lie, but that didn't matter.

"That makes sense." Takeshi agreed."You guys have been really good friends, even for enemies."

"You guys have been really close." Shizuoka said.

. . .

That night I was walking home alone when Splinter jumped out of a tree and landed in front of me. He didn't seem to notice me, his back faced away.

"Splinter?" I asked.

He turned toward me with panicked eyes."Crystal! W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm walking home. What are YOU doing?"

"I'm running."

"From what?"

"Glistle and his Gang." As he said that, a roar echoed through the trees.

"Splinter! Where the hell are you!"

I looked at Splinter."Sounds like Glistle went crazy."

"We have to hide!" He whispered to me.

"Up the tree!" I leaped up on a tall pine tree, I held my hand out to Splinter."Hurry up!"

Another roar, closer now; More vicious."Splinter! Oh, Splinter!"

I gave Splinter one last pleading look."Please!"

He looked behind him before reaching out and grabbing my hand, I pulled him up and we climbed higher into the tree. Just as Glistle and the other white bandana wearers burst out of the trees.

I reached into my backpack and grabbed my sword, I closed it slowly, trying to make the sound part of the wind.

Glistle's head whipped to the tree that we were in."What was that?!" He asked his Gang.

"I don't know boss." Said one.

"Do you want us to check it out?" Said the other one.

"Boss?" Said a familiar voice, I recognized it as Fuuko's. The very person who shattered and destroyed my eye.

"Go after it." Glistle growled, his blueish purple eyes glistened in the light of the full moon.

Splinter looked at me."What are we going to do?"

"Just give me a second to adjust myself."

He gave me a look."Adjust yourself?"

"I'm the best fighter in all of Tokyo City. I'm pretty sure that I can take on a crazy person."

"Don't get hurt. Okay?" Splinter gave me a look that reminded me of Takeshi and Shizuoka.

"Okay. But if I do get hurt, call Takeshi or Shizuoka." I whispered and gave him my phone."The top two numbers, one or the other stays with the Gang all the time."

He nodded."I'm going to trust you with this."

I slowly, quietly climbed down to the lowest branch; A branch that they still couldn't see me.

As the other White-Fang members walked up to the tree. They were talking quietly about something that I could barely make out.

"It's nice that Glistle came back." Said the first one.

"I heard that his son visited him in prison." Said the second one.

"Who's his son?" Asked the first one.

"I think his name was, Shizuo Heiwajima."

"You mean that teenage kid?"

"Yeah. He's really strong, it would be nice if he came to Tokyo City."

"He doesn't live here?"

"No, he lives in Ikebukero."

"That place is hell in disguise!" Whispered the second guy.

I layer down on the branch and looked at them."Hello." I said as they neared the tree trunk.

They looked up startled. I laughed."I'm pretty sure you know who I am?"

"Uh..." The first one gulped and turned to the second one."Isn't that you're old leader?"

The second guy looked up at me, his red eyes shone like freshly spilled blood."Yeah."

That's when I noticed who I was."Look who it is!" I said excitedly."The fireball that went out."

The other one laughed."The fireball that went out?!"

"Yes, yes. I almost killed him for challenging me!"

Glistle stomped over to the tree."You bastards! Who are you talking to!" Then he looked up.

"Hello!" I said."Been awhile, hasn't it?"

He growled."It has!" He tryed jumping up and grabbing me down.

As he jumped I grabbed my pocket knife and jabbed it into his arm and yanked it out, quick as a fly.

The first guy tried climbing the trunk, but as soon as he grabbed the trunk I unsheathed my sword and sliced off his hand.

He fell with a girly scream.

Glistle looked quickly at the fallen boy and growled as savagely as a wolf."How dare you touch my Color Gang!" He leaped up on the tree branch.

I heard Splinter gasp as I disappeared into the branches up above. I jumped on the branch above him and reached down. I clicked the number to Takeshi's phone.

I jumped up deeper into the tree. Glistle screeching behind me.

I finally reached the last branch that would support my weight. I looked at the lit up city, it was beautiful. But what was more beautiful was the whole of Red-Blood walking down the middle of the street.

But, the whole of White-Fangs were here also. Which also meant a Gang battle. I carefully found my way back down and ran to Takeshi.

"Why are you so late?!" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry. It took awhile to get the weapons." Takeshi answered.

Glistle's raspy growl echoed through the pine tree and Splinter exploded out of the tree and ran to us."Glistle is bloodthirsty!" He gasped.

"Wasn't he always?" Shizuoka asked.

I turned towards the tree."If he's bloodthirsty, then we'll give him blood."

"The reddest blood of all Tokyo City." Takeshi and Shizuoka said together, glaring at the tree.

Suddenly Qrow and his Color Gang entered the park. Qrow gave me a surprised look."Young one?"

I looked at him."What? Who's that?"

"You are Spear Plasma's girl. Aren't you?"

"Yeah..?"

As he was about to answer, another Color Gang emerged; Splinter and the Orange-Splinters!

I looked across the plain and saw Glistle and his Color Gang glared at us.

This Was More Than Dangerous; It Was Deadly.


End file.
